Memories
by Run Bad Wolf
Summary: Andromeda and five year old Teddy look through an old photo album.


**Originally for the prompt "Teddy asks Andromeda about his parents", but I got distracted and this happened instead. It would mean so much if you could review :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, don't be ridiculous.**

* * *

Andromeda sank back onto her bed and sighed. She's forgotten how exhausting looking after a child and having a full-time job could be. At least when Nymphadora was little, Ted had been around to help out as well. Ted's family had been so lovely, taking care of Teddy whilst she was at St Mungo's, working.

"Gran?" she sat up to see Teddy looking at her from the doorway.

"Hey, Teddy bear," she held out her arms and he climbed up onto the bed and curled up on her lap. "I thought you were asleep." Her five-year old grandson shook his head sliently. "So... What's up?" He still reply, except for scrunching up his face so his hair turned bright green. Andromeda smiled, Nymphadora had been seven or eight before she's developed any real control.

"Were Mummy and Daddy meta- metamor- morghma-..." he asked, struggling with the long word.

"Metamorphmagus," she supplied.

"Yes, that. Were they?"

"Your Mummy was, yeah," she smiled sadly. It may have been five years since the Battle Of Hogwarts, but she still missed Ted and Nymphadora a great deal.

"What was Mummy like?" Teddy asked curiously. Andromeda grinned.

"She was always asking questions, just like you." Teddy looked thrilled at having something in common with his mum. "She was really clumsy as well, always falling over things. She was always in trouble; I got so many owls from her Head of House because she'd done one thing or another. She was kind of a rebel, just a silly, playful little girl." She paused before standing up and carrying Teddy over to the bookshelf in the corner. She selected an old book bound in faded red leather. Settling back on the bed, she opened it on one of the very last pages. "This," she said, pointing to a photo, "was taken the day the day your Mummy and Daddy got married." The photo was of Nymphadora, in her long, white dress and of Remus in a dark suit. They had their arms around each other and they looked so happy. Nymphadora's hair was light brown and twisted into an elegant knot at the base of her neck. She's spent ages fussing over the colour and the length and the style.

_"Nymphadora, you hair looks fine. You're going to be late," her mother said exasperated. _

_"No, it's not right," she screwed up her face again and her hair became her favourite shade of bubblegum pink. _

_"You can't get married with hair that colour!"_

_"Why not?" she protested. "It's very me."_

_"It's not exactly appropriate though, is it?"_

_"Fine, fine," she shook her head. For the third time in as many minutes, she screwed up her face. Her hair turned a light brown, the same shade as her mother's. "How's that?" she asked, turning so she could view it from all angles._

_"You look beautiful, Dora," Ted smiled at his only daughter. _

_"Come here," Andromeda took a hairbrush from the dresser and began to style her daughter's hair._

"Who's that?" Teddy asked pointing at the picture on the opposite page. It had been taken just outside the church. Nymphadora and Remus stood in the middle, still with their arms around each other and still looking so happy. Andromeda and Ted stood to their right, grinning up at them. On their left stood Lyall Lupin, looking over the moon at the fact his son had managed to find a family that could see past his condition.

"That? That's your Grandad, Ted. He died just before you were born." she replied.

"Ted? Like Teddy?"

"Yeah, like Teddy. You were named after him," she smiled sadly. Teddy nodded and pulled the photo album toward towards him, flipping right to the front.

"That's your mummy there, the day she was born." Andromeda to a photo of a tiny baby with a shock of purple hair. "Her hair was changing colour even then."

Teddy turned the page and laughed at a photo. Andromeda looked down at it and laughed at it as well. She remembered that day; Ted's sister Sophia had been round with her two kids, Emma and Josh. They'd left a small tube of bubble mix behind.

_"Ted?" Andromeda called up the stairs. "What on earth is this?" _

_"What on earth is what?" he asked, appearing at the top of the stairs. He was carry Nymphadora, who was already in her pyjamas. _

_"This," his wife laughed, holding up the small bottle. He walked down the stairs and took it off her. _

_"This, Dromeda, is called a toy," Ted smirked. "I don't you didn't have many, far too common for The Noble House of Black."_

_"Shut up," she grinned, taking their daughter from him. "What is it for, really?"_

_He unscrewed the lid and raised the stick to his mouth. He blew gently into it, making several large bubbles appear. Nymphadora giggled and grabbed at them, pouting when they popped at her touch. Andromeda laughed as well. _

_"Muggle toys are __**weird**__!" she exclaimed, walking into their small living room. Ted followed her and sat next to her on the sofa. _

_"This is perfectly normal, thank you very much." Ted pulled out his wand and tapped the tube, muttering "Coloris mutatio." When he pulled out the stick again, Andromeda could see the bubble mix changing colour. Once again, he blew gently into it, but this time the bubbles were blue and green and pink and yellow. As Nymphadora tried to catch the bubbles again, her mother flicked her wand at the camera on the table so it started taking photos by itself. _

Teddy continued turning the pages, laughing occasionally.

"Why is Mummy dressed funny?" he asked a few minutes later. Andromeda looked at the picture in question.

"She's not dressed funny! That's the Hogwarts uniform! You'll wear it too," she replied.

"I'm not dressing like that," he shook his head stubbornly.

Turning the page, he revealed a photo of Nymphadora and Charlie Weasley. They were laughing and laughing at a long forgotten joke; she had her hair bright red and waist length and her pale face was covered in freckles. They could have been brother and sister.

Teddy continued turning the pages, studying each picture intently, not stopping again until he reached the very last page.

"That was the day you were born," his grandmother murmured.

_"Could you take a picture?" Remus asked, beaming. The young Healer grinned at the little family and took the camera he was holding out. _

_"What's his name?" she nodded towards the baby in Nymphadora's arms. _

_"Edward... Teddy," Remus said quickly. "For Dora's father."_

_"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful boy," the Healer smiled as she took the photo. "Who does he look like then?"_

_"His Mum," Remus said, as exactly the same time Nymphadora said "his Dad."_

_"I think he has his mother's hair," Andromeda said seriously. "Or, he did 10 minutes ago anyway."_

Teddy yawned and curled up tighter on her lap, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Come on, squirt. You should have been in bed and asleep ages ago," she scooped him up and carried him through to his bedroom. He protested weakly as she tucked him in, but he cut himself off by yawning widely. She stayed with him until he fell asleep, before going back to her own room.

The photo album was still open on her bed. She picked it up and returned it to the shelf. She hadn't looked at those photos for months, it hurt too much, but tonight was different. The dull ache in her chest was still there, but suddenly, thinking about Ted, about Nymphadora, about Remus hurt a lot less that it used to.

* * *

**Come on, guys! Over 200 views and only 3 reviews? I'm disappointed in you all :(**


End file.
